


White and Black

by Liberty89



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Flash Fic, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberty89/pseuds/Liberty89
Summary: The White Knight felt the blow.He felt it loud and clear.Flash-fic, AU, inspired by a fanart.
Kudos: 4





	1. White and Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I wrote this story after seeing the image that you can find below. Hope you like it! Enjoy the reading!
> 
> Ps: in chapter two you will find the original version in Italian.

[Image here!](https://twitter.com/rouwan/status/1243569133012176896?fbclid=IwAR0IZOVD1LWkb8CQHctpVkgP9_nvyjYuiOI_ScrDJhHCk8djnzM4gx7OvZc)

**White and Black**

The White Knight felt the blow. 

He felt it loud and clear.

His eyes, wide open, astonished, staring at the golden ones of his enemy, his nemesis. 

The Black Knight held his breath as his lance pierced his enemy. For a moment his mind went off, he saw his own disbelief in the light blue gaze of the White Knight. 

A part of him didn’t think he could actually make it, and yet he won. He had defeated his nemesis, the other part of himself, that fool of a paladin eager to destroy everything with the power of Light in order to give a new future to their home. 

They hung in that limbo for a time as long as short, but in the end the red lance vanished and the White Knight fell to the ground with a muffled cry and heavy, labored breathing, interspersed with coughs that stained his fine lips with crimson.

A bloody rose grew on his back until it became a perfect reflection of the mosaic ceiling of the Dark Cathedral. 

“And so... you won, you defeated me.” He whispered, as his gaze started to fade. 

The Black Knight sighed for tiredness, but not for relief. “Yeah. We could have joined our forces and saved the Kingdom together, but you couldn’t see other ways but yours.”

He sat on a bench and rested his forehead on his clasped hands. “I am sorry, brother.”

“So it is, brother. Don’t be... sorry...” He tried to take a deep breath, but he failed and his senses went off.


	2. Bianco e Nero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italian text.

**Bianco e Nero**

  
  
Quel colpo il Cavaliere Bianco lo sentì.  
  
Lo sentì perfettamente.  
  
Aveva gli occhi sgranati, increduli e fissi in quelli dorati del suo avversario, la sua nemesi.  
  
Il Cavaliere Nero trattenne il fiato quando la sua lancia trafisse il corpo del nemico. Per un attimo la sua mente si spense, vide riflessa la propria incredulità nello sguardo celeste del Cavaliere Bianco.  
  
Una buona parte di lui non pensava di riuscirci davvero, eppure aveva vinto. Aveva sconfitto la sua nemesi, l'altra metà di se stesso, quello sciocco paladino che voleva distruggere ogni cosa con il potere della Luce per donare un nuovo futuro alla loro casa.  
  
Rimasero sospesi in quel limbo per un tempo sia lungo che breve, ma infine, la lancia rossa scomparve e il Cavaliere Bianco crollò a terra con un grido soffocato e il respiro pesante e affannoso, intervallato da colpi di tosse che macchiarono di cremisi le sue labbra fini. Una rosa di sangue iniziò ad allargarsi sotto la sua schiena finché non divenne uno specchio perfetto del soffitto a mosaico della Cattedrale Oscura.  
  
"E così... hai vinto, mi hai sconfitto." mormorò piano, mentre la vista si faceva confusa.  
  
Il Cavaliere Nero sospirò di stanchezza, ma non di sollievo. "Già. Potevamo unire le forze e salvare il Regno insieme, ma tu non vedevi altre soluzioni che la tua."  
  
Si sedette su una panca e posò la fronte sulle mani giunte. "Mi dispiace, fratello"  
  
"Così è, fratello. Non… dispiacerti…" tentò un respiro più profondo, ma non gli riuscì e i suoi sensi si spensero.


End file.
